Playing match maker
by Darkxmoon
Summary: Alice takes Edward to school the very last day and gets a vision while sitting in class. What happens when two people who hate each find themselves alone together. EdwardXJacob. rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) ok this is officially my first story and this has been a very slow process not to mention I have no idea what I'm doing and the fact that chapter two is not even finished and my beta takes forever so chapter one is me without her help…*angry face* anyway I just hope it gets better as i go.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one<strong>

**Edward POV**

**I walked down stairs as slowly as possibly. Today would just be the same as every other day before it this week. The storm clouds will continue to hover over Forks as a never ending abyss that is the sky while keeping it only three degrees above freezing or rather that's how the weather man put it, I could never really feel it anymore but keeping up appearances as a vampire was still crucial for me and my family. So I made sure to wear a light jacket all week. Something to at least make everyone think I was human enough to feel the chill of the wind but at the same time I couldn't care less about what any human thought but even though I don't care I always have to hear them. Being able to read minds and never be able to deactivate the ability is a blessing and a curse. Secrets can't be hidden from me, not like I cared to really talk to anyone but my family so it's ok to know the little things they try to hide, hate and envy can't just be covered up by a feigned smile, usually received from the kids at school which I really don't understand how me just existing could make them hate or envy me because their minds just seemed to be set on automatic when I walk by so no real reason ever surfaced in their thoughts, but at least the one thing I could look forward to was the fact of always knowing when someone was trying to approach and talk to me, avoiding people became the easiest thing ever and that kind of makes me smile. My thoughts were interrupted though once Alice met me at the base of the stairs. Her mind was overjoyed at the fact that it was the last day of school. Even though it was after graduation ever since I could remember it was kind of like our little vampire tradition to still always go the last day. **

**"Edward" she said in a not so joyful tone while observing the nonchalant countenance of my face. Her joyful thoughts then began to sway in a different direction. "I really don't want you to think you have to go just for me. You can stay home If you want" while the disappointment was evident in her voice and a back thought of 'but I still wish you would go anyway' rang loud in my head.**

**"It's okay I really don't have anything else better to do and besides I know you really want me to go with you" I couldn't help but point out the small fact since it wasn't just in her thoughts but also written in her face. Alice's spirit was quickly uplifted at my words and attached herself to my arm as she dragged me out of the door and to my car. Jasper was already inside and sitting in the back seat. Emmet and Rosalie were already gone by the time I reached the garage and I'm guessing that's because I was moving so slow today.**

**We arrived at the school actually late which was a surprise seeing how I was usually speeding over the pavement ever time my cold lead foot even touched a gas pedal. Alice and I walked into the connecting buildings bypassing the front office and strolling into our class. Sitting down in my chair made me realize two things. Today would still be long and that without Bella here it would be even longer. She left last week and that's when all my absent minded mopping began. She left because of that stupid mutt -Jacob. She was so torn between having her best friend love her and trying to love me she said she would leave after graduation and she did. It was all 'his' fault and I hoped he knew it. I knew Bella loved me without a doubt but every time 'he' came around **

**... **

**I guess what I was doing wasn't as mental as I thought it was seeing how people's thoughts drifted towards the fact that I looked as if I was fuming over something, which i was. The second thing just as soon as my mind drifted to ****Bella that I realized was I really needed some peace and quiet. All of the other people around me didn't make my head the quietest place but at this point other people's thoughts never bothered me but it was something about the silence that was so serene. When the bell rang I just walked out of class but Alice was on my arm in seconds with Jasper not to far behind. Her eyes met mine in her usual all knowing glance.**

**"I wasn't really going to leave" I defended myself.**

**"Yes you were but it alright Ed. I told you that you didn't have to come for my ****benefit." she said smiling still.**

**"Ok so I 'can' leave?" I questioned while still feeling her death grip.**

**"No. Well not until lunch anyway." **

**The smile on her face didn't waver and all of a sudden she was, in her head, singing one song in every different language she knew. That could only mean she was hiding something and Alice was good at hiding her thoughts when she really didn't want me to know. I was about to ask about Alice's thoughts when Jasper put his hand on my shoulder. **

**'Just let it go she won't tell you' Jasper thought I guess feeling my sudden change of emotion from upset to curious while starring at Alice. 'We should really get to class.'**

**Time passed slowly but it was finally time for lunch. Time for me to rid myself of this school that held so many memories and pain. I walked into the cafeteria and found Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie all already sitting down with trays of food they weren't going to eat. I walked up to the table and looked at Alice with a hint of remorse because I really didn't want to leave her.**

**"So I'm taking it you're not going to tell me why I had to wait until lunch to leave?" asking the question that I was pondering earlier today,**

**"Not at all." smiled to little pixie who seemed overjoyed at the fact that I still couldn't read her mind to figure out her dastardly plan. She then grabbed an apple that was sitting perfectly on her tray and held it up. "Trade you".**

**"For what? I didn't bring anything today" **

**"Your keys silly. I know you want to clear your mind. You tell me about it later and the best way for you is always going for a run. Don't worry about your car we'll get home before you anyway."**

**"Ok" I said hesitantly taking out the keys to my Volvo and handing them to Alice while at the same time retrieving the apple from her hand that was placed near my face. I was never really the one to let my feelings show. Bella was one person that I didn't really mind showing them to but Alice she gave me no choice seeing how it always seemed like she was up to something and I couldn't help but ****let my curiosity flow out of me and be curious towards someone who could close off their mind. ****She stood up with a smirk and hugged me. **

**"Don't enjoy yourself to much". Alice sat down and waved good-bye.**

**I waved back with much less enthusiasm and walked out of the cafeteria. I was so glad to have the darker than usual grey clouds over head. Once I got past the parking lot and to thick evergreen forest my stroll turned into high speed blurring.**

**The trees past at blinding speed and I managed to gracefully move around them with ease. For once this whole entire week I felt... calm and at peace. I slowed down my run only to notice exactly where I had stopped. The small clearing Bella and I would come to for reading and relaxing. I could smell her scent lingering faintly. I lied down in the flowers filling myself with what was left of get scent. I turned onto my back to look at the sky. I was so glad it hadn't rained and washed away her scent but at the same time I was anxious while waiting for it to rain. I turned my head to let it rest on my arm to only notice the bright red apple that I was still holding in my left hand. **

**Then a single thought entered my mind...'FOOD'**

**Xxxxxxxxxxvcxcccxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Jacob POV**

**I absolutely got no sleep last night. Staying awake thinking about Bella was driving me crazy. She's gone and I don't know when I will ever see her again. No one was surprised that I didn't get any sleep. While I was patrolling with Seth he was practically begging me to stop whining about Bella and to think of something else. I tried naming food that I liked but somehow it just ended up turning into a list of food Bella liked. The rest of the pack just kept complaining that if I didn't get her off my mind they would be more than glad to help me and their not to friendly thoughts accompanied by the same not so friendly pictures had me more focused than ever on patrolling the Rez. **

**Finally when I came down stairs this dreary morning Sam was talking to Billy about my obsession and loss of Bella and how it was keeping me unfocused. I mean what was I suppose to do or think about when the girl I loved left because of some leech. I walked out of the back door and phased immediately to gain the most ground so I wouldn't have to hear the conversation. Even though the gray clouds blocked out the sun I could tell it wasn't really morning anymore. I hopped across the border but not before diving down into the small stream that acted like an invisible border line. When I reached the other side a shook my fur dry. I needed my scent to be washed away enough so no one could find me right away. I needed time to think and come to terms with the new direction my life was headed in, one without Bella. **

**I phased back putting on the faded blue shorts that were tied to my leg. It just made me so mad no one understood what I was going through. I mean maybe Sam did understand but he showed no signs. Paul,Embry, and Quil would just have told me to take it like a man cause it's not like she was my imprint. Seth would really not understand either being to young or just didn't recognize it as a big problem and Leah would just end up telling me how it was my fault she left from ****a girls point of view which says all guys are to blame for the bad in relationships but I didn't deserved the pain and heartache. I mentally sighed, and shook my head. So what if no one understood, I am completely fine with it. I 'think' I'm fine with it...ok I'm not fine with it.**

**I walked in an oddly shaped circle for what seemed like hours until I caught a whiff of something. It was 'food', glorious food. I had forgotten to eat before storming out of the house to think. It smelled like an apple, even though it wasn't something that would fill me up but all in all it was 'something' and an edible 'something' at that. There was an eerie and familiar smell that accompanied it but who cared. stomach came first, and I took off. My feet moved over the grassy and covered with broken tree limbs terrain. My nose led me to the edge of a clearing and I saw it. I must have been really hungry because that one apple was all I could focus on. 'FOOD' I thought while running full speed and pouncing on the red morsel. **

**"UH-OH" I thought. I don't think an apple should have a cold hand connected to it.**

**Xxxxxxcvxxxxcxxxxxxxxccc**


	2. Chapter 2

**(a/n) ok this chapter and chapter one were suppose to be togther. Why I broke it apart I have no clue. **

***disclaimer* I forgot to say it in chapter one but I dont own twilight.**

**ps. I have writers block so that only means one thing... it will take forever to get chapters three and four up. *sad face* **

* * *

><p>Chapter two<p>

Jacob POV

"What are you doing here?" I bellowed before regaining a more tranquil composure.

"Well it is 'our' side of the land so..." he said referring to his whole clan in general.

"Oh" I said remembering where exactly I was. I looked down to realize even though after I had regained control of my body I was still attached to a blood red apple...and to his hand that held the apple hostage. I let go of it only to find him starring at me.

"Do you have something to say if not stop starring at me." I almost shouted. His look was so calm and piercing that I couldn't help but get mad.

"Well actually aren't you the one that has something to say. You came here looking for something didn't you?"

"Well...see...uhh." I couldn't finish the sentence. 'Damn I forgot the leech was a mind reader. Urg he's probably listening to me now'

"Yep"

'Damn.' I waited for him to make a move. Anything that would give me an excuse to rip the leech in half. Anything to let me get revenge on the guy that madeBella leave. The intense starring contest that seemed to last for what felt like forever came to an abrupt end. His eyes went to focus on the apple.

"Here if you want the apple you can have it" he said tossing it to me. He rolled over and took a big whiff of the grass and flowers 'leeches are weird' and stood up. He gave me one final look and turned away. His feet moved slowly as he began to walk past me.

"Wait" I yelled not exactly understanding why I did it. "Do you think she will ever come back?"

"Who?"

"Bella you idiot" I was more calm but at the same time slightly desperate now. I didn't know if I was hoping he had given up on her and moved on or just hoping he would be the one person who would give me some form of reassurance.

"I really don't know. BUT YOU WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO ASK ME THAT QUESTION IF YOU WOULD HAVE REALIZED THAT SHE LOVED ME. THIS IS ALL YOUR ENTIRE FAULT. YOUR CONSTANT PURSUANCE OF HER IS WHAT MADE HER LEAVE." his eyes were cold and hurt. The venom in his voice as he spoke was evident but still he couldn't hide the pain.

"MY FAULT! SHE COULD HAVE OR BETTER YET SHE DID LOVE ME JUST AS MUCH AS YOU IF NOT MORE. I WAS HER FRIEND AND THERE WAS NO WAY I WAS LETTING HER BECOME ONE OF YOU. YOU EVEN SAID IT YOURSELF THAT I WAS PROBABLY WHAT'S BEST FOR HER"

"WELL I WAS WRONG AND COMPLETELY OUT OF MY MIND WHEN I SAID THAT. I WILL NEVER GIVE UP ON LOVING BELLA"

I found my body moving faster than my mind could comprehend. I was lunging at him, body unchanged which was interesting considering the amount of anger I was feeling towards this thing in front me. I pushed him to the ground with all the force I had. Landing on top of him with a clenched fist. My hand was headed straight for his face but his arm slipped from under me and switched our position. I hit the ground on my back with a light thud as he was now straddling me.

The frivolous fight just ended up being him and I rolling in the grass.

Constantly switching positions right before the other could do any type of real physical harm. We tossed, turned, and tussled until we were back into the forest rolling over the twigs, roots, and leaves. At this point it really didn't feel like a fight at all.

More like a... wrestling match! I wasn't really trying to hurt him anymore nor did it feel like he was attacking me. It felt something like what Sam, Seth, and I would do. Just rolling around... fighting for dominance to come out on top... playing?. Was he playing with me like this was a game or some sort of male bonding moment? Was I playing too? Was I liking this?

Edward POV

Everything just seemed to happen so quickly. I knew he wanted the apple so I let him have it. He was just waiting for me to attack but if only the stupid mutt could understand that I don't intend to harm people but yea maybe him at this point. I lost my temper after he brought up Bella's name. He shouldn't have brought her up and it was his fault she left but he still attempted to attack me. Now after all the rolling we lay side by side beside a tree no longer angry. I could hear his uneven breathing. We ventured far from our starting in the tiny meadow to end here. I stood up and brushed off my cloths. I looked down to my left and let a hand outstretch into his direction. I was so angry before but in this simple moment I couldn't muster the smallest amount of hatred for the wolf.

"Are you ok" I asked. His face still not level with mine as he took my hand.

"Yea" came the shaky reply

"I have to admit that's the most fun I've had in a while" his whole head darted up, his eyes looking into mine with shock as I gave him a genuine smile. My gift then let me hone in on his ramble of thoughts. 'I gotta go, I gotta go, I gotta go.' the thoughts seemed rushed.

"I gotta go" he said finally verbalizing his thoughts. He turned around quickly breaking eye contact and tried to run away but his foot immediately caught onto a root of the tree sending him towards the ground. I was able to catch him in my arms before he landed face first into the ground. There was a slight pause and a quick change in composure as he steadied himself in my arms.

"Ahhh thanks" he said to me avoiding all eye contact and running away this time not tripping on any roots. 'No no no no no no' were the words loud in my weren't my thoughts which meant they belonged to the now running away teen.

I started to wonder what he was thinking about but his thoughts were soon out of my range. I turned around myself to head towards my house. My site was then focused on a familiar red speck that was in the direction the Jacob and I came rolling from... wait a second when did I start calling the mutt Jacob. Gosh you roll around with a guy once and all of a sudden you start calling him by his name; that had to stop. I picked up the apple that trailed not to far after the rumble. The mutt had left behind his main reason for encountering me. It was my way of being nice and he left it. I could probably catch up to him but he seemed to be in a rush.

I looked at the sky. This time there was no form of light behind it. When I looked around it was a lot darker than before. I stayed out here longer than I intended to. It turns out Alice was right and that everyone else had probably gotten home a long time ago. I blurred through the trees heading home my mind replaying my encounter with the, wolf/mutt whatever I was calling him now, and what I had said was true. All week I was sort of glum but the whole encounter just helped me advert my thoughts and relieve some unwanted stress and feelings.

I stopped running a few steps before the front door. Before my hand could reach it Alice, from the other side, hurled the door open with to much force. We stood there starring for a while until Rosalie walked down the stairs.

"Well I see your doing a lot better." Alice said

"Why do you say that?"

"Your smiling and" she was cut by Rosalie "Ewww Edward you smell like a dog.

What were you doing?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxcxcxxxxxx

I made it to my room but not before I played a million and one questions with Alice and Rosalie.

A few moments ago

"Edward why do you smell like a dog?" asked Rosalie

"Edward what were you doing that took you so long" asked Alice with a slight smirk.

"Edward why are you covered in dirt" Rosalie

"Edward why are you smiling" Alice

"Edward why do you still have that apple from lunch" Rosalie

I glanced at both girls and began walking towards the stairs to my room. I turned around and in one quick sentence answered

"I found a lost dog or rather it found me, it was following me so I played with it for a while, it found me I was already laying on the ground, it was fun and I really have no idea why I still have the apple. Good bye"

Flash back ends

I sat down on the sofa by my window and looked at the apple. Everything but the last statement was true, I kept the little red homing beckon just so I would have and excuse to talk to 'him' again. It was a lame excuse I know but all that rolling in the grass just seemed so...so...so...

"Right..."

"WHAT!"

"Right now Edward. You should really shower or something. You really smell bad and that dog stench is filling the whole house." Alice said interrupting my thoughts for the second time today.

"Ok yea I guess I should do that"

"I mean you would think the scent would bother you too but I guess not. That must have been some time you had with that wolf to not mind his smell"

Wait did she just say wolf? Yes she did just say wolf which is no where near the same thing as dog. She could have even said mutt but she specifically said wolf which only meant... she knew. She did it again, purposely diverting her thoughts just so she could say these words without my knowing of them. She wanted to see my expression when i found out she knew. No she wouldnt do that or would she? Our conversations we had at school played in my head. How much did Alice really know or a better question is was she playing a puppetteer?

* * *

><p><strong>I think I smell something really hot happening in chapter three... to bad it wont be up for a while due to Im leaving for a family trip tommorow so no computer until i get back. if im lucky the trip wont extent past 5 days*evil grin* but I will be sure to make things interesting for those of you who wait...MWHAHAHAHAHAHA. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**(a/n) Ok so I know its been past five days. Sowwy. Plus I'm the type to write and completly scrap an idea becuae I i dont think its good enough. Anyway here is chapter 3 ^_^ read, review, comment. oh and sowwy for all mistakes i feel that i rushed the storyline**

**Disclaimer: dont own twilight series.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3)<p>

Jacob POV

I ran as fast as I could to make it on time. I even tripped again falling back into the water of the border before I crossed it. If I didn't hurry I was going to be late for patrol. The cool air against my wet jeans kind of made me wish those same chilled hands from earlier had been there to catch me. My mind could not stop creating the images of his smooth pale face accompanied by his eyes. The look was so piercing but so gentle and...I..I I can't believe I'm saying these things about a leech.

I was only a few minutes away from Emily's house and I was almost late. If I phased I could make it in time but I couldn't. 'He' was the only thing that I could think about and I couldn't risk the pack finding out but Sam would have my pelt if I was late. Then the greatest idea hit me. If I could keep my mind off the vamp ahhh leech I would be okay but if I had to think about him I can use Bella as a substitute. It was a theory but it was only option but since when did Bella become a backup thought.

I phased at full speed with paws uprooting the dirt. I arrived just as everyone else had began phasing. They all turned as I took my place in the pack circle.

'I see you made it just in time. The way you stormed out earlier I almost thought you wouldn't come back.' -Sam

'I just needed some time to clear my head'

'Ok well now that your back you and Seth can patrol the south end. Paul, and Jared will patrol the east. Quil and Leah will go west while Embry and I head north. Stay alert everyone.' -Sam

Seth and I took off along with everyone else in our respective directions when Sam was done assigning us to our posts running for what seemed a long time. I was doing great. I was in the best condition to patrol than I had been in a week. I was focused, alert, full of energy but most of all focused.

Seth and I split like we usually did after we had ran a mile and began to circle around in our opposite directions. The night air that once beat against my soaked shorts now felt like a refreshing breeze through my fur. I stopped. My nose was held in the air as a downwind draft swiftly changed direction and as it did it brought an unwelcome stench. Rapid footsteps became increasingly louder but stopped. I looked left and right but there was nothing. The draft of the wind once again changed which only meant what ever I was looking for was again down wind.

'Jacob do you really think it's a leech'-Sam

'Yea Sam'

'Well are you sure your not smelling yourself'-Leah.

With that last comment everyone's overlapping thoughts went straight to the fact that I smell a little.,...well dead when I got back. I could feel the memorizes swelling up inside. I tried to fight them, push them aside but I continued to feel them rise. Bella was my last resort. I found myself thinking about the night I hopped through her window. She was so shocked. I let myself completely get absorbed by that memory. My eyes closed from the fear. No not of the memories of the leech that were rising but from the fantasy that followed them. Of that instance where I stared into his eyes and I actually...no i had to get back to Bella. My eyes clenched tighter but Bella's face was slowly fading. Then I heard it. The loud thud of feet in front of me. I opened my eyes to see long black hair vanish somewhere behind me. Before I could turn my massive body I felt cool hands on my fur. They grabbed me and pushed me into a tree. The impact made my vision blurry. I staggered but was out of time. That same freezing grip had me by the fur throwing me into the ground and back into a tree. I could feel my consciousness slipping but not before a man's voice rang soft in my ear.

"You're not the one I'm looking for but you have a hint of his smell on you. It looks like my trip was in vain. Victoria had a message for me to deliver to him. She has something of his and she wanted to return it after he took away from her the one she loved but then again maybe this trip wasn't all bad.

Drifting in and out the words were barley coherent.

"I guess some mutt blood will be tasty but I think I will have to break your neck first to make sure you don't move. I'm pretty sure you can still hear and move."

He was right I could but my body wasn't reacting how it should have. I could hear the racing thoughts as the whole pack rushed to me I just didn't know if they would make it in time.

I opened my eyes to see the dark male stand over me. His hands were laced together. It looked like he would break my neck in one hit. My body still wouldn't move how I wanted it to. I couldn't, I refused to die here at the hands of some leech. The masculine fist came down and I closed my eyes. Then I heard it

"NO JAKE"

My eyes sprung open and in one motion my body jerked with enough energy to bound myself out of the way. The leech stared at me with an inkling of surprise which faded away. It faded away after my four of my legs caved underneath my weight.

"You just don't know when to quit you impudent mutt"

He leapt into the air. This was it, no good-byes, no last words, just the end. His eyes met mine. He was the true predator and I can't believe I was the prey. 'this is it'

'No it's not Jake I'm here'

Seth bolted through the trees. The leech caught off guard was trapped in between his teeth and thrown to the ground with force that would kill any human.

'Don't ever give up on me like that again Jake'

His voice rang through my mind sending me waves confidence and power. It was enough to keep me conscious though blood was pouring out of me but movement was out of the question. Seth backed slowly not taking his eyes off of the dark dreaded leech.

'Jake can you stand' his thoughts becoming more hesitant and fearful with every passing second.

'No. My limbs haven't healed yet. I'm banged up pretty bad'

'That's what I was hoping you wouldn't say'

I wondered why he would say those words but I was reminded of the still 'living' dead leech. Seth's body and mind filled with fear. The adrenaline from his surprised attack subsided.

"Well that was cute but the next time you attack your enemy with intent to kill I suggest you kill them before they have a chance to respond. I will enjoy killing you both" he paused. "Some other day" he turned around and disappeared through the branches. His footsteps could be heard faintly and he didn't seem to be alone. Two other pair if feet could be heard running away.

Seth relaxed and turned his attention to me. He shoved my body with his snout and relaxed by my side.

'I'm okay Seth. Really I will be fine'

The pack finally arrived surrounding me and Seth as he lie at my side. I heard Sam tell me to phase back and with the last amount of energy I could muster I changed. After that I finally lost consciousness and enjoyed a well deserved nap.

That next day after patrolling Billy was still asleep after I awoke. I could hear his snoring through the walls of the old wooden house. I limped down stairs bandged still feeling pain from the previous night. I opened the front door only to have it creek to a halt. There was a figure standing in front of me I looked up to see a tall broad figure. It was none other than Sam and he looked more concerned than ever.

"Jacob we need to talk."

My hand dropped from the handle of the door as I met my Alpha with my full attention.

"About what?" I asked knew full well it would be about. Last night.

"I think your feelings towards Bella are affecting you more than you or anyone else truly realizes.

"No they haven't."

"Well still everyone has come to the conclusion that it would best if you stopped patrolling for a while until you were completely one-hundred percent again."

"So I have been distracted lately, I can fix that. There is no reason I should stop patrolling."

"Jacob it's not just you being distracted. Ever since Bella left you can't sleep, you can't eat, and you cant stop thinking about her.

Wow was I that cliché or was it really love. I admit that I didn't feel the same since she had left forgetting meals and having restless nights but still i never thought I would be so inadvertently cliché but that still didn't matter I wanted ...no I needed to protect my home and everyone. From leeches and any other danger. I needed to know the people i loved were safe and never loose anyone again like I did Bella.

"Jacob I know you may be angry and refuse this but look at it this way. You are more likely to put the pack in danger as unfocused as you are than being one less wolf member short."

Sam was serious and determined to help me understand the risk I was putting myself and everyone else in.

"Jacob last night was the worst night yet and completely unacceptable. You really are lucky Seth made it in time."

Wait last night was the worst night? I wasn't even thinking about Bella. Wait yes I was to get Edward out of my head... did I just say Edward? Oh this is worse than I thought. How could one encounter affect me so much. This was all his fault. Sam wasn't going to let me patrol, I was still injured, and most of all it's his fault why I was angry.

"Jacob are you ok. You don't look so good"

He was right. I didn't feel to good. It felt as if my whole body was on fire. I took a step forward and everything went black.

"Billy! Billy wake up. Jake has passed out" Sam yelled into the house.

Urg I blame that stupid leech for this too.

Edward POV

Alice left my room after her last brain boggling words were spoken. All night I pondered and paced throughout my room and the whole house. When the sun's silhouette showed its self from behind the clouds I could tell it was morning. I paced and pondered for so long I was shocked not to see a rut of my path. I sat back on the sofa again and lied horizontal. Alice always had a habit of knowing things but why couldn't I know and what did it have to do with that mutt? She can't see them in her visions so she can't have known I would meet him but then again if my future disappeared for a brief time then it would probably mean I was with one of the wolves but then why would she.. apple... hug... smile... dog.

"AHHH" I screamed and ran my hands through my hair repeatedly every now and then grabbing and giving it a slight tug. I couldn't figure out why I was so frustrated. Ok so Alice knew something. It's not like I had anything to hide but if I didn't why did I lie when I got home. I screamed again while tugging harder at my hair. I stood up to start my excessive amount of pacing once again to only have Jasper place a hand on my chest and walk me backwards at my room door. He looked very agitated and frustrated but calm enough to speak in a low tone.

"Edward"

"Yes Jasper"

I felt a cold fist connect with the side of my face with weakly force but if I were human I knew I would have bruised. I let my face turn with the force of the fist. When Jasper's fist fell I looked at him with placid eyes.

"Thanks Jazz I needed that" I said while knowing that the punch was probably for his benefit as well. It was a new tactic for him to use compsred to being subtle but it really worked.

"You're welcome and anytime you're ready to talk about it Alice and I are here for you."

Jasper turned away and stopped in his tracks and turned back around.

"Oh I almost forgot. Esme wanted you to take Carlisle a few papers he forgot. Esme said he was called in and was in a rush because it was an emergency. Oh and when you change, burn those cloths".

I looked at myself to remember that in the midst of my pacing I didn't shower. I took off my cloths and left them folded by the window. I showered enough to get the now to familiar scent from yesterday off of my body. I walked down stairs and headed into the kitchen. I saw Alice and Rosalie unload different herbs and materials out of a grocery bag. Rosalie gave me a look that could have scared the feathers off an eagle.

'You could have showered last night!'

The thought was very annoyed and I couldn't tell it was a question or a comment. Esme walked into the kitchen behind me and handed me a folder.

"Here you go and you remember where to go right?"

"Yes the second floor" I replied sadly remembering the last time I had a reason to go the hospital was because of Bella. I made my way out of the house and to my Volvo. By the time I closed my door the passenger side door swung open and closed. Emmet was sitting in the passengers' seat.

"I really am bored and the house smells like mutt sex so I'll tag along with you"

I looked at Emmet and back over the dash board. Everyone didn't seem to be anywhere near happy that the house still lingered of dog. I made my way to the hospital at my usual barely legal speed. I parked in front of the building. Emmet and I stepped out of the car making out way inside to the front desk. The lady there recognized us as Carlisle sons and told us he was still dealing with an emergency but if we wanted to see him we could wait in his office. Emmet andI walked to the elevator and went up. As we exited the elevator we turned left and walked to the end of the hallway passing different doctors and nurses. Carlisle's office door was cracked. He must have really been in a rush to leaves the door open. We walked in and I set the vanilla folder on his desk.

"Eddy I hear Carlisle coming and he's not alone" said Emmet slightly perturbed.

I turned around to find Carlisle entering his office followed by who I believe were Billy Black and Sam Uley. Both men of the tribe looked very upset and worried.

"Carlisle" I said calmly "what exactly was the emergency?"

He looked up at me with fearful eyes.

"Jacob is unconscious and running a fever that could even kill him. He is getting worse and fast. If his temperature keeps rising he might just... die."

* * *

><p><strong>(an)ok did anyone expect thsat because even i didnt. anyway so i told you something HOT would happen and i think a fever fits that description. ok so no smut yet sowwy (x2). oh and if you leave me a random word in a review i might use it in the next chapter because i need things to spark ideas. ok until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(a/n) Hello awesome people who are reading this story ^_^. Thanks for the reviews and ideas. I will definitly find a way to use each idea. Oh and I STAYED UP UNTIL 4AM TRYING TO FINISH THIS, just thought you should know.**

**ps. this chapter took a while but im positive that you will forgive me by the end. Feel free to point out all mistakes because i hate proofreading with a passion.**

**disclaimer: i dont own twilight :(**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Edward POV

The word 'die' rang repeatedly in my mind only after the short time Carlisle released it from his lips.

"Can't you guys heal yourselves or something" stated Emmet blatantly

"Yes we can but..." Sam stopped from his own lack of knowledge of the situation at hand and Carlisle picked up.

"Yes they can and the fever is how. They can't heal the fever because that's what treating his wounds. His body was kicked into overdrive. There usual abnormal body temperature is what makes it seem like they heal but it is really a fever which there bodies are used to that causes no harm. Are you following?" he looked at Emmet and I simultaneously. Then he continued

"As I said his body is in overdrive and getting hotter every moment due to his injuries."

Carlisle's words were laced with the facts that he knew from actively studying the wolves the best he could. The tension in the air was so thick that neither Emmet nor I needed to be jasper to feel it. Then Billy took his turn to speak.

"The only question I have is why he is like this. Numerous times a lot of the pack has been injured to a dangerous degree worse than this. Why is he unconscious and burning up?"

The question was directed at Carlisle who took seconds to find an answer.

"I don't have a clue" said Carlisle while walking towards his desk.

"Would knowing a leech caused his injuries help your guess?" Sam said with clenched teeth.

Carlisle's eyes darted towards Sam. He was called in and saw Jacob's wounds but was mainly worried about the fever. He never thought to ask how he got hurt. Carlisle picked up his office phone. He instructed a nurse to have bags of ice up to Jacob's room within minuetes. He slammed the phone down and focused his attention back to the people in the room.

"Well if that's the case then maybe he has been injected with venom. Even so we couldn't give him an antidote because his body would burn it off before it could take affect. I believe I can save him but our first priority is still the fever. Emmet would you please walk with me downstairs to grab a few bags of ice? We need as much as possible." Carlisle finished talking and walked back out the with Emmet not too far behind.

"I'm coming too" yelled Sam as he walked out the door to follow.

Billy Black and I were left in dead silence. The wheelchair bound man was worried but most of all upset because he couldn't help his son. The images of Jacobs hurt body were vivid in his mind. The memorizes of the night before playing as if a movie. The herbs he rubbed on his bruised sons' body, and the bandages he wrapped around his son torso. The broken arm and leg that had already begun to heal. Billy thought after all he did, that Jacob should have been fine but regreted not doing more.

I walked over to the man and looked him in the eye as he acknowledged my presence.

"He will be fine. Carlisle is an excellent doctor."

The man said nothing back but his mind was put to some ease. I walked out of the room and begun walking in the direction of the elevator to leave. I pushed the down button but that strong familiar scent filled my nose. This time it was salty but the scent was defiantly the same. Jacob! I backed away from the elevator as it opened. A nurse ran from around the corner with red hands blowing into them. She ran into the elevator and went down. I walked the way she came from, the scent becoming stronger. There was a room door around the next corner completely open and there he lay. On top of the sheets only in a pair of tight black boxer briefs. I moved closer step by step to get a better look. The room air was heated by his body. The salt that I smelled was from the heavy amount of sweat pouring out of his body. At that moment I could only think about his body. Think about touching his body, running my hands across his toned chest. Wait no I couldn't touch his body; I don't want to touch his body. My problems were his fault, but he looked so tempting so...

My thoughts were interrupted which seems like the pattern of my life. The same nurse that got onto the elevator along with, Carlisle, Emmet, and Sam following walked into the room carrying ice. They went straight into the bathroom and poured it into the bathtub.

"Edward can you please bring Jacob in here."

My mouth went dry. I didn't want to help the person who caused my pain but my body betrayed my thoughts. I picked him up bridle style letting his head rest against my chest. He was a lot hotter than he looked. His heat was powerful and

I could feel it as his body touched mine.

I walked a few steps only to have the unconscious boy cuddle deeper into my arms and grab the front of my shirt. He was happy to find something cold to cool his temperature but he couldn't have waited for the ice? I walked into the large bathroom; the nurse blushed a deep red when she saw us. Jacob was still unconscious but still doing so much. He had already buried his face in to crook of my neck when my shirt was the barrier to my cool body. One of his arms was wrapped around my neck but then again I wasn't complaining. I tried to place the boy into the ice but my first attempt failed because he wouldn't let go. He clung to me, the first source of cold that his overheated body could come into contact with. I stood there above the ice pool wondering what to do next. Both Sam and Emmet both got up to try to pry the boy off of me. His grip was tight. Emmet tried to undo his hand while Sam pulled but Jacob refused to let go.

"Well maybe you should just jump in there with him" said Emmet not trying to hold back his smile.

"That's a great idea. The more time we take the worse he gets."

If only he knew what he was doing. The situation he was putting me in by not controlling his actions. He had to be doing this on purpose even if he was unconscious. Even if that was a contradiction it made sense to me.

"Yes please just hurry and get him into the ice" said Sam in complete concern.

I felt my options running short. My options were to either

A. Get into the ice with a over half naked Jacob. 'Oh joy'

B. Don't get into the ice with a over half naked Jacob. 'Oh no'

or

C. Get into the ice with a over half naked Jacob. 'Yes'

I was ok with options A and C seeing how I didn't need a death on my hands. Plus at this point I didn't even know if I could let his body go. It felt so natural to have him in my arms.

"Well what are you waiting for" yelled emmet. "Hurry up"

I took off my shoes one by one. I walked to the edge of the bathtub with Sam at my side to help me balance as I lower myself in but one second before I could lift my leg up the STUPID mutt yawned, releasing me. Sam motioned me to quickly put him in the ice which I did. Jacobs body quivered as his body got use to the freezing temperature. I stood up straight walking directly out of the bathroom with clenched fist. I slammed the palm of my hand against the wall because I knew a fist would leave a hole but my palm still made an indention.

'That stupid little tease. I didn't want to be in a bathtub with his warm, unclothed, toned, desirable body anyway.'

I had to pause. What was happening to me? Why did I find myself constantly fighting off sensual thoughts of him?

"Ok so now what." asked Sam as they exited.

"We have gained some time. His body can now fight off the venom without overheating and even if he does cool off the ice should slow down the spreading process." Carlisle smiled at Sam when they both reached the spot that I was standing in.

"Edward are you ok?" asked Carlisle

"Yes I'm fine. It's just he was really _hot_" I replied almost scoffing at my own words

"Edward where is Mr. Black?" asked Carlisle after finally noticing the elderly man was not with me.

"I believe he is still in your office."

"Ok well shall we leave? It will take some time for him to cool off" Carlisle said directing his comment towards Sam.

"Dr. Cullen I have another patient I must attend to" said the nurse as she finally walked out of the bathroom.

"Ok well thank you for what you have done." the nurse left in a hurry. "Edward would you mind watching Jacob for a while?"

'No no no no no no no no no no NO!' I was going to listen to myself this time.

"Sure" I said. I failed to understand how my body and mind were on two completely different pages.

"Well we will be in my office if Jacob decides to wake up oh and thanks for bringing those documents even with Alice's reminder i forgot."

Sam and Carlisle walked out of the room discussion possible scenarios to take when Jacob recovered enough. I turned around to head back into the bathroom. I walked back through the door to find Emmet hovering inches away from Jacobs face. He looked like he was...KISSING HIM?

I sped over and grabbed Emmets shoulder and turned him towards me.

"What were you doing?" I asked frantic and surprised

"Nothing just looking at the pup. You can let me go now. Really Edward what's wrong with you, you've been acting kinda strange lately."

I let go of Emmet and stepped back. I really needed to get control and fast.

"Nothing I'm ok it's just Carlisle told me to watch him and well I didn't want someone to walk in and get the wrong idea."... 'Yea like I did'

"Well ok anyway I gotta get back to the house before Rosalie asked why I ditched her. I'll take the car since your babysitting."

What was up with my family? Was taking my car a contest. If they liked driving it they could always buy themselves one. Everyone had money that would last them for the rest of their undead lives. I gave Emmet my keys and he walked passed me but stopped and the doorway.

"So this is the dog you found. Rosalie really left out some really important details."

Emmet blurred outside not looking back. Every fiber of my being yelled for me to follow but a light staggered breathing made me turn around. He was waking up... I think. I rushed to kneel at the tub side. He was turning in the ice trying to get comfortable.

"sooooo hoooooot. Body is on fire"

He was talking in his sleep/unconsciousness. His hand grabbed the side of the bathtub while he was still flailing. He was in so much pain while hallucinating from the fever. I placed my hand on his hoping it would help his discomfort.

The instant my cold hands met his he relaxed. His breathing grew steady his body stopped flailing. His hand traced my bicep until it crept across my shoulder and face. I placed my hand on top of his as it rested on my cheek. His dark brown eyes opened and met mine. My body leaned over and he arched up. Our lips met in a chaste kiss and I retreated. Then they met again but in a deeper motion. My eyes closed so I could let the feeling of him engulf my senses. His warm touch made me think I would melt. The feverish kiss lasted until he pulled away for a breath. He panted, rose from the ice as pieces slid down his body. I rose as well keeping our eyes locked. One foot after another he stepped out of the ice, taking the hand that was not resting on my cheek pushing me backwards. Eventually I hit the wall. Something about him kept me enthralled. his lips found my ear in a swift motion.

"I want you." his lips gave that small sensual statement which made my body shiver in reaction.

He attempted to advance but I held him by the bicep at arms length.

'What was I doing? I needed to fight the urge. '

I let my eyes drop from his gaze but I found myself examining his body. Wet, sexy, tanned, tempting, and oh so tasty. My eyes fell lower to his soaked boxers. They hugged his nethermost regions to show every curve and...bulge? He was horny and that made me gasp. I had to look him back in the eyes and he smiled timidly. His face was redder than it already was after he knew I noticed. He was embarrassed but never looked away. He tried to advance again and I was powerless to stop him. When I could feel his breath again our lips locked and he snaked his hands under my shirt wrapping his arms around me pulling us closer. His arousal was now against mine? I was sporting a hard on that felt so good rubbing against his through my jeans. I wanted... needed more. I jerked forward pressing us harder together in a sudden motion which made him pant loud and squeeze me tighter. I tried to drive harder to receive the same reaction but this time received a very lusty moan and then... Nothing.

THE STUPID TEASED PASSED OUT IN MY ARMS! I was still sporting a hard on that would give diamond a run for its money. The bulge in his boxers was gone. I picked the STUPID TEASING MUTT up and placed him back in the ice.

I walked back outside into his hospital room. After a while I looked out the window to only notice the sun a few hours away from setting behind the clouds. I had spent the majority of my day at this hospital. I had spent the majority of my day being involved with someone I met once and dare I say fell in love with?

No that wasn't it. I knew I was no longer angry at him anymore. It took me a while but I came to my conclusion. He was the last thing I had that reminded me of Bella. Of the true person I loved. Yea that had to be it. I had no reason to love this mutt but then again why did i seem to be so mesmerized by his look and touch. Why was I so concerned about his health?

There I went again contradicting myself. I finally stopped thinking and walked to the bathroom door. A light snore could be heard. He was sleeping peacefully. His body wasn't red or the parts of him I could see anyway weren't. I restrained from walking any closer to check his temperature and instead walked to Carlisle's office. I think his fever is gone I announced to everyone in the room.

Xxxxxxcvcxcvvcxcxxxxxx

Jacob POV

I remember talking to Sam and then nothing. I could hear voices all around me and footsteps. I felt like a stranger in my body. I was so hot and I couldn't move.

My world was turned upside down. I was hot and dreaming. I was dreaming I was running through a forest while it was snowing. The snow was gentle but was firm and I wanted to wrap myself in it's embrace. I lied down making snow angels as the thin blanket of comforting snow fell. The heat of my body was fading nicely.

I stood up to hit two birds with one stone by writing my name in the snow and relieve myself when a blizzard hit. It covered me from neck to toe. The comforting blanket of snow left and was replaced by a harsh and blunt blizzard. I ran through the blizzard trying to escape it but the trees were interminable. Then I felt a presence. I was faint but I'm sure there was one. Someone was close by but I didn't know where. When the dancing glow-sticks descended from a rainbow I had to draw a line. I was really dreaming and I needed to find a way out of this dream. The presence I felt was gone but the glow sticks approached. Was I really about to be attacked my mini night lights. Yes... yes i was because they charged at me. I punched left and right. Kicking and jumping as I was being surrounded. Even the rainbow approached and wrapped me in it's seven colors. Ok since when did I get my butt handed to me by colorful objects that could be found on a kid's cereal box? I struggled with all my might. I was going to give up fighting in this foreign land when a light blanket of snow whipped away my attackers. The blizzard dream faded as a new dream entered my head. I found myself in a tub of ice which was weird but what really made me know I was dreaming was the fact that I was starring into the eyes of a vamp. Plus it wasn't just any vampy leech it was none other than Edward. I knew i could enjoy this. There were plenty of things that I couldn't do in the real world so why not get back at him by making out and sexying up a dream him. Yea it was definitely a dream because he leaned towards me. I didn't hesitate at all. I connected our lips for a chaste kiss. He felt so good, like my light blanket of snow. He pulled away but I wasn't going to let dream Edward get away that easy. I quickly kissed him again. We didn't separate until air was needed, which shouldn't even matter in a dream but hey who was I to try and understand dream laws. I stood up from my icy surroundings and pushed the leech back. I was in control. I had him to do what I pleased and he was going to regret messing with me.

"I want you"

Without disconnecting our eyes I could feel myself getting a hard on. Dream or not it's embarrassing to know you have one. One so apparent. Yea dream note number three, I was in nothing but boxers. This dream didn't even compare to the one where I showed up to gym class in only my boxers. The arms keeping me away collapsed and I closed the gap between our bodies. I snaked my arms under the shirt the held my cool blanket of snow inside of it. The only thing better than being embraced by the snow was how it felt against my lips. My need felt so thick and real and so did the hard on I felt rubbing against mine. Oh yes that's a victory. To get the calm and placid vamp turned on made me feel like a winner. Then another kiss. This time I had to get a point across. I didn't know I even had one but if I really did It was whipped away with a single buck. It felt so good my body couldn't contain itself. The feeling of that one motion was so strong. The second buck made me see white because the sensation was too much.

When I noticed I was back in the blizzard I wasn't as hot anymore. It wasn't long until I was taken from the blizzard and placed on nice warm... sheets. I wasn't dreaming anymore because I heard a familiar voice. It was Sam talking to a doctor. That could only mean I was in a hospital. When did I get into a hospital? Everything around me was hazy and my eyes were closed.

"The venom does not seem to be in his system" said who I thought to be a doctor.

"How can you tell?" asked Sam. I was so glad to hear his voice.

"He is not in pain at all. The venom no matter what as long as it is in your system there will be pain. His fever has broken and he's resting so I really believe there's another reason that he became this ill."

Venom, fever, ill... oh yea I was in a hospital which did mean I had to be sick especially when I couldn't open my eyes or move.

He looks fine now and should wake up tonight or tomorrow. I will have a nurse check on him but if you don't mind I would like to keep him here a few days"

'Say no Sam. I don't want to be here'

"Sure he needs to relax and Billy would scold him if he went against doctors orders. Thank you so much. We will be back tomorrow now that the worst part is over."

We? My dad was here? He wasn't in the room though. I heard two pair of footsteps leave but one pair of footsteps walked and sounded like they opened a window and walked out. The cool breeze felt nice on my cooling body. Everything went silent as footsteps moved to my bedside and placed a kiss on my forehead. My energy felt like it was returning slowly. I opened my eyes to stare out of the window. Who ever was in my room for a second was now gone with the wind out the window. The moon peaked through the open clouds every now and then. It's light aluminized my room. I rolled over with my back to the breeze. I closed my eyes again but the room to my door was opened. I peaked through my lids to see none other than Edward at the door. He still didn't notice I was awake and left as quick as he came. Why was he here?

'Leeches are weird' I thought as I went to sleep.

* * *

><p>(an) if anyone is mad that you didnt get a big juicy scene then I am happy wth my work. Oh and so far there are two unexplained small events that have happened. kudos to anyone that can name both. dont forget to leave your random word or phrase.

ps,hint hint the unexplained things both happen in jacob pov.


	5. Chapter 5

**(a/n) Well hello my faithful readers and people who may have stumbled across this story. Its that time of year again, a time for giving. this is my early present to ye' readers. so read, enjoy, review, and possibly recommend to a friend because i spent days writing and then stayed up late to finish this by today.**

**Oh side note for previous chap, yes blizzard=ice, comforting snow=eddy. **

***disclaimer* i dont own twilight**

* * *

><p>chapter 5<p>

Jacob POV

I woke up early the next day. The cold breeze of the morning sending shivers down my spine. It was still dark outside and the usual darker than grey clouds partially dissipated through the night. I began to lean forward but my body was screaming in protest. When I finally reached my upright position, with the dim light of television in my room I stared at my bandages. They were old, dirty, and tearing.

I slid off my bed as best as I could, making sure to cause myself minimum pain. I put one foot in front of the other, staggering towards the bathroom as I held my side. I put my hands on the sink to support myself as I looked into the large mirror. I looked as if I was recovering from a train wreck. I turned on the water and splashed my face. I grabbed a cloth from the rack to my right and washed my face slowly. Today was going to be a long day. According to what I heard I wasn't leaving anytime soon but who was I kidding. I was still in a bad condition and I was hurting all over. I was hurting so bad my pains had pains, and my aches had aches. I lifted my head and stared at my reflection. I looked the same but for some reason I felt different. Besides the pain I felt like I almost weren't me anymore.

I shrugged off the feeling and turned to head back to the room until I heard a sound behind me. I jumped and winced in surprise which caused me even more pain. When I turned around I glance toward the bathtub.

'Ice.'

Correction, melting ice but how, why, who? Then it occurred to me that I wasn't dreaming yesterday. What was done was done in reality not the in the deepest part of my subconscious. Every touch, word, and kiss.

"AHHHHH" I screamed. I didn't know which was worse, the fact that I told Edward Cullen that I wanted him or the fact that I kissed him. Wait I didn't kiss him he kissed me! Yea he kissed me, that was my story and I was sticking to it. He was the one that leaned in; he was the one that made the connection.

At that moment my heart skipped a beat. My whole body started getting warmer thinking about his cold lips as they grazed mine. I couldn't deny the hint of passion I felt as he held me.

I was so shocked at what I thought I was realizing. The emotions I was feeling. This couldn't have been possible. Had I...no i couldn't have. I turned around to head back to my room once again. To my surprise there Edward stood in the doorway of the bathroom eyes locked with mine. My heart started racing, faster, and faster. I took a step forward in his direction breaking eye contact and loosing my footing.

The floor was wet! I had no strength to move fast enough to break my fall. I was so hurt my body wouldn't react in time. Then for the second time I was caught by a pair of strong chilled arms.

"We really have to stop meeting like this" said Edward in a low tone almost as if a whisper.

That was the last straw. I had some dignity as a pack member and no matter what I thought I was feeling I was not about to befriend a blood sucking leech.

I got back up and pushed him as hard as I could but he didn't budge. He still held on to me, supporting me.

"Can you let me go?" I finally asked.

"Sure. Do you need any help getting back to your bed?"

"No I don't need your help. I can take care of myself." this time I was slightly irritated. I wasn't helpless just a little hurt. I didn't need his pity. This time when I pushed him he stumbled back a couple of steps.

"Well apparently you aren't as capable of taking care of yourself as you claim."

"What's that suppose to mean!" I yelled twice as irritated.

He paused "Nothing" was the first thing he said starring me in my eyes. "I know how well you can fight it's just right now you are hurt"

I couldn't deny that logic. I was baring the pain but the truth was I could barely walk by myself. Each step felt like I was being stabbed repeatedly.

I walked out the bathroom and sat on the edge of my bed and Edward followed quietly. 'Does he have a reason for being here' I thought while starring at the ground. When he didn't reply I looked up. His eyes were glued to me as he had a confused look on his face but it was like he wasn't looking at me but through me.

"Hello" I said snapping in his direction. "Earth to mind reader" he shook his head and looked back at me.

"Yes. Did you say something?" he asked. Why did it seem like he was spacing out?

"No I didn't." I paused. "I was just wondering why you were here."

"Oh" he began" I sort of promised Carlisle I would keep an eye on you." he glanced over my torso. "I think I should change your bandages."

"So are you my baby sitter or my nurse?" I asked finding anything else to look at but him.

"I guess both for the time being." he took a step closer and put a hand on my chest. He slowly rubbed his hands over my chest and back trying to find the end of the long wrap to unravel me.

After a good minute he finally found the end and began unwrapping me. The dirty bandages that stretched from my chest down to my waist. My eyes stayed on him as his hands move nimbly to make sure not to hurt me.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked expecting him to look up at me.

"I told you I promised Carlisle I would take care of you."

"No that's not it. You're being nice. Extremely nice to me. You blame me don't you? You blame me for Bella leaving? Don't you hate me?" he kept his eyes on the bandages getting closer and closer to my waistline.

"Yes I blamed you for her leaving but after what happened two days ago in the forest I realized something."

"What exactly did you realize?"

"That you and I are in the same boat. We may be enemies but who better to understand you than the person that's going through the same frustration. So basically I have decided to be more frinedly."

"Friendly? So are you saying that you want to be my friend?" I asked.

"I guess I am in a way. You understand me to some extent and I you. Ok I'm done taking off your bandages but something's wrong."

"What's wrong" I asked looking down at my body. Then I noticed what he did. The many cuts and bruises from the night I got attacked were practically fresh minus the blood.

"Aren't these suppose to gone by now or at least fading away" he said referring to my scars.

"Yea" I said looking in disbelief. "All of these marks should be gone." I wasn't healing. I knew I felt different but why wasn't I healing.

Edward stood up and walked out the room. He returned with a pan filled with what looked like water, two cloths, a tube, and more bandage wrap. He placed the pan on the table beside my bed and soaked a cloth.

"Ok I have to clean your wounds out now." he said giving me a hesitant look. He folded the cloth and brushed my open wounds.

"OH MY AHHHHHH" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Just as fast I screamed I found a hand over my mouth. I pushed it away as he dipped the cloth again. "You didn't tell me it was alcohol."

"Sorry" he grinned "I thought you knew. I'm sure it didn't hurt that bad."

"I may be able to transform into a giant wolf but I'm still human." Edward approached me again with the cloth and I grabbed his wrist. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to finish cleaning your wounds"

"No you're not."

He smiled wickedly. "Don't tell me the big bad wolf can't take a little pain" he giggled.

"I can take the pain I just choose not to" Edward next grabbed my wrist and simultaneously grabbed my other hand.

"Look it's just your chest and stomach that need to be cleaned so be a good boy and sit still"

I couldn't tell if that was a dog joke or just ironic word play. I tried to pry my hands free but I had no strength compared to him and soon my struggling began to hurt.

"Stop moving you're opening up your wounds" Edward pushed my hands over my head and pushed me down across my bed. His knees were on the opposing sides of my waist as he hovered over me but he made sure that our lower halves didn't come into contact.

He rubbed the alcohol across my chest as gently as he could but it still hurt. "It feels like acid on my skin." the pain went from bearable to excruciating. His expression screamed sorry but it just had to be done.

I closed my eyes and as tears began to flow. Ok so I had fought the undead and been ripped apart but for some reason this pain was worse. Then something hit my forehead. I opened my eyes to see Edward had lowered his face resting his forehead on mine. I stopped all struggling from shock. Time slowed and I stopped breathing for a moment. He was _way_ to close. I could feel his cool breath float across my skin.

"So is this what friends do?" I asked while inadvertingly making the small space between our lips even smaller.

He smiled again. He was doing that more often now and it beat his scowl. His smile did things to me. It made me happy but at the same time question everything I knew about vampires.

In the midst of the confrontation I forgot what was happening. When Edward finally crawled off of me releasing my hands I notice he was done. He finished cleaning my deep wounds. I was astonished at his method. I glared in his direction to protest his actions but he didn't look at me. He just chuckled as he found the tube and bandage. I didn't know he was capable of such things, so I guess that's what friends do.

As he started to rub the thick substance on me and rewrap me I thought. 'so that's what friends do. Yea just friends, nothing more, nothing less. We help each other out I guess while sometimes using questionable methods. The pack would have just held me down no question about that.'

"Ok I'm done."

"Ah Edward" I began not sure where I was going with this" I guess I wanted to ask about what happened yesterday. Did I or rather did he really kiss me.

"Yes Jacob"

"Wait did you just call me Jacob instead of like mutt or dog"

"Well you did call me Edward"

"So does this mean we're on a first name basis now"

"I guess it does."

The room fell into one of those awkward silences.

"We'll don't think that a few kind gestures and a first name thing changes anything, we may be friends now but it doesn't mean I trust you." I stammered

"But you did say we were friends so I'll take that as us making progress. We're going to be in this town for a long time. So Bella or no Bella we could at least learn to get along."

"Yea but I think we might have been to little to late".

"Well you never know." he walked out of the room closing the door behind him and I crawled back in bed. The cold air that floated into my room before was now a warm breeze and the glow of the red orange sun peeked over the horizon. Today would be a long day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward POV

I closed the door as I left Jacobs room.

"So is this what friends do" I heard. I looked to my right to find Emmet holding Alice's hands over her head bodies barely touching. They stopped there little charade and began laughing while walking my way.

"I didn't know I had an audience" I said while walking the opposite direction. They both followed behind each with with upbeat spirits."

"Well we couldn't miss that performance of yours Eddy" Alice chimed. "It was so cute" she screamed like a yaoi fan-girl. "I mean the way you" she did a very intense and lustful hand motion "scrubbed his chest and abs. The way you looked into his eyes. I wish I would have recorded it" she was so giddy with excitement.

"Friends; that all we have become, nothing more nothing less" i exclaimed."And Emmet what do you have to say about this?"

"Nothing right now" he mumbled "besides Alice said if I played along she would tell me what was going on between you and the pup."

"There is nothing going on we are" they cut me off in unison

"We know, we know; friends nothing more nothing less. You don't have to repeat it a second time but you have to admit there was something questionable about your actions"

I paid the comments no thought as I made my way back to Carlisle's office. I knocked twice before entering, opening the door letting Alice and Emmett slide through before closing it behind them.

"Hello children. Is everything alright?" Carlisle asked while shuffling through his papers on his desk.

"Oh everything is fine" stated Alice. "We just thought that we should come to check on Eddy since he didn't come home last night."

"Yes Edward has been a big help to me by assisting me in the care of Jacob. He stayed here all night observing him just in case he showed any change in condition."

"So in other words he was watching the pup as he slept" Emmet teased knowing well that it was a habit of mine when Bella was here. I couldn't help the fact that I found sleeping interesting. I haven't been able to do it myself for so long."

"Well he is awake now and Carlisle there is something strange going on. His wounds are still very fresh." I said remembering what i saw.

"Well that is very strange. When I asked to keep him here I expected him to be healed over night so I could run some test but I'm glad he's here now to know that if we would have sent him home he wouldn't have made a full recovery. Well Edward if you want you can go home now with Emmett and Alice if you want. I appreciate the help."

I stood there quiet, pondering that option but something happened. "I think I'll stay a little while longer." I said to Carlisle. Emmet and Alice both gave each other a look.

"We thought we would stay here a while too." Emmet said.

"Well actually we can come back Emmet. I left a important little bag at the house I think we should get." Alice said with a devious grin. "Come on Emmet it will be a quick trip"

"But we just left the house" he wined

"Well they weren't done cooling off then so come on you big lug"

Alice walked past me swiftly pushing Emmet before her through the door as I opened it.

"Wouldn't you like to know what I was thinking" she whispered into my ear while walking past. I tried to hone it to her thoughts but my mind was a blank. The only thoughts I could here were ...my own. My mind was quiet and I didn't know why. Something told me Alice was behind this little trick but by the time I stuck my head out of the door they were gone.

"Well Edward since our patient is up would you mind running down to the cafe and grabbing him something to eat from the kitchen. It's been a whole day since he's had food and the cafe doesn't technically open for another couple of hours so they won't be serving for a while."

"Sure"

"I'll be making my mid morning rounds in a while so I shall be there not to long after you."

I shook my head to confirm and walked out of his office. My mind wandered from thought to thought my whole slow walk to the cafe. The fact that I could only hear my own thoughts knowing that this building was still full of people, and most of all, my whole entire Jacob situation. I really couldn't explain my own actions. Ever since yesterday I've just been in disarray. Wait no not just yesterday, the day before that as well. Ever since our encounter I have felt different towards him. Was it because I finally knew how much he really cared for Bella like I did? No I always knew he cared. It was the fact that he was as hurt as I was and practically stopped me. For my thoughts, words of comfort but instead I lost it. I yelled at him. We tussled and tumbled but we didn't really fight. Then when I said I had fun he gave me that odd look but I know he wasn't angry anymore either so what was the problem. He ran off so fast he forgot his apple. Oh that's right I guess I should grab one of those while I'm there too.

I even thought about our kiss but now that I think about it he had an extreme fever. Maybe his hallucination caused him to believe I was someone else but that left another question. What if he wasn't hallucinating? I told him I wanted to be his friend and that was it. I mean we had to stop our fighting eventually and my reason to fight was hundreds of mikes away.

Only on one occasion did my actions suggest other than that I wanted to be more than friends but it was a mistake. When I dropped my arms and held him close. I kissed him... Repeatedly. I think I just got caught up in the moment. Yea that's the only way to explain it. To have that heat against my body. Just made me think of Bella and how I missed her touch. That was the only logic there was. Now what I did while I was rubbing him down with alcohol was just to distract him right?

I eventually made it to the cafe and walked into the back. The kitchen was empty, just my luck it was shift change but I didn't think I had enough time to cook something so I scavenged together a box of cereal with a few small cartons of milk and a lot of assorted fruit not forgetting to grab multiple apples. I hoped he liked this stuff. Now that I think back on it I could of at least stopped by his room to see what he would have preferred but I was lost in thought.

I shrugged in indifference and neatly arranged everything I had on small tray-cart with wheels. I rolled it swiftly through the cafe doors and made my way to the elevator. I made it back to his room and knocked twice before opening his door. I strolled in to find him lying peacefully in his bed, eyes closed. The television was on but it was on mute.

"Ah Jacob" I said while walking over towards his bed. "I brought you some food. Carlisle thought you might have been hungry having not eaten for a day". He didn't react at all to my words. I stopped the cart inches from his bed. I rearranged the items so they looked neater. "I didn't know what exactly you liked so I grabbed" I picked up the cereal box "honey-comb and a lot of fruit." he still didn't react so I sat at the foot if his bed.

Maybe he was sleep again. The only other option was that he was giving me the cold shoulder after I thought we made so much progress. But I was pretty sure I hadn't done anything to offend him since I left the room.

"I hate fruit" Jacob said to me, his new cold... friend? sitting next to him on his bed.

"Really" I said immediately hopping up. "Well I'll just take it back then, im sure they have something else down there, just tell me what you would prefer. I mean I think I would have to sneak past a couple of chefs now but I don't mind."

"Are you serious" came his voice as he turned over. "you would really do that"

"Yea it's no problem"

"So you were serious"

"Yea I said just tell me what you would prefer"

"No not that. About wanting to befriend me.

"Well yea, we are going to be here for a long time. I guess it's about time we learned to get along even if we were too late. Now what would you prefer."

He snickered and grabbed the tray and rolled it closer to himself.

"This is fine" he said smiling.

"Are you sure"

"Yes it's perfectly fine. Thank you." he immediately took an apple off the tray. He looked at it and his smile got wider before he took a bite. I small drop of juice trickled down his lower lip. I found myself staring again. His body was sculpted like a man butt his face still portrayed him as a teen.

In seconds the apple was gone and I once again had Jacob snapping me out of my trance. I shook my head"

"Huh you say something."

"ahh no." he said while launching his apple core across the room into a trash can beside the door. His celebration dance was short lived due to the painful reminder that his chest and abs were still ripped apart. Seconds later Carlisle walked though the door.

"Hello Jacob" he said "it looks like you boys are getting along quite well"

Carlisle walked to my side and continued speaking.

"Edward has told me that your wounds haven't healed." Carlisle and I both looked and his bandages to see a small spot where fresh blood had made contact from his recent victory dance. "has this ever happened before, with anyone in you tribe.

"No or not that I know of. This is a first for me"

Carlisle looked towards Jacob while thinking.

"Well venom could have this affect but it usually involves alot more pain than you are in right now."

"Venom?" Jacob said quizzically. "but I wasn't bitten"

"Oh well see we just assumed that since a vampire attacked you, that you were bitten" I said

"No not at all. I was saved right before he could do any harm"

"So you saw his face" I said trying to figure out who could have attacked him.

"Edward one problem at a time. I'll make sure everyone is on high alert but first let's fix Jacob here. Well the best I can do right now is take your blood pressure and take your temperature. I'll be back after I order some test. "

Carlisle took Jacobs blood pressure and stuck the thermometer into Jacobs's mouth. Right when Carlisle was done with his blood pressure recording it on his chart as normal the thermometer beeped. Carlisle's expression went from 'ok' to 'worried' quickly.

"What's wrong" I asked.

Carlisle looked at me and responded "his temperature is ninety-eight point six degrees"

"That's normal right?"

"Yes for most people not for a for him." Carlisle, Jacob and I all gave each other different confused looks until we all heard the same female voice

"Well it looks like our little wolf has become** human"**

* * *

><p><strong>(an) i know, cliffhanger, hope you enjoyed ^_^**


End file.
